


This Wasn't in The Swiss Family Robinson

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In order to gain trust, one must first give it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't in The Swiss Family Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> kurenai_neko asked for bondage and the great outdoors. Hopefully this suits. I stalled out partway through, and ladycat777 jumpstarted me, so if there are lines that seem to be much better than what I normally come up with, credit her!

"In order to gain trust, one must first give it," the Elder intones, holding up the chalice.

"Colonel, I just want to remind you that I think this is a bad idea," hisses Rodney. "We don't need trade _that_ badly."

"I know we don't," says John. "But we do need intel and the Hermila have some of the best."

Glumly, Rodney nods, stepping back and watching as John takes the cup. According to the Elder, the drug will usually just make the recipient sleepy, giving them vivid dreams. Occasionally, someone will react differently, though the Hermila refuse to tell them what these other effects might be.

John downs the potion in one gulp, making a face at the taste. He hands the chalice back, and rejoins Rodney. Not for the first time, Rodney wishes that Teyla and Ronon were with them.

John doesn't seem to be able to stand still, shifting from foot to foot. He fiddles with the clip holding his P-90 on, but Rodney is still taken by surprise when he drops his gun. He takes two stumbling steps away before breaking into a run. Rodney looks to the Elder, who just smiles enigmatically. No one makes any move to follow John.

Rodney sighs and then takes off after him. By the time he manages to catch up, he's winded and sweating, and they're out of sight of the village. John looks like he's been out for a slow walk, not a run, and Rodney thinks to himself that it's not fair.

"Colonel!" Rodney gasps out, but John doesn't even slow down. His head is tucked low, and he's obviously not paying attention to anything or anybody. They run for another minute, Rodney wracking his brain for something that will stop John. He has one idea and he's not sure that it'll work, but it's all he's got. Veering suddenly, he plows right into John, knocking him off his feet. Rodney falls as well, just barely catching himself before he can squish John.

He's completely surprised when John lashes out, hands flailing. He catches the edge of an elbow with his ribs, and he struggles to pin John down so that neither of them gets hurt. It's clear that the drug is affecting John's coordination as well as his reactions, because Rodney manages to roll him over on his face and pin him, holding his hands in the small of his back. He can't reach his pack, but he can get to the pocket on the front of his TAC vest where he keeps cord.

Wrapping it around John's wrists is hard to do one handed, but Rodney manages to do it well enough that John isn't going to be able to squirm out of the rope any time soon. Cautiously, Rodney gets off of John, only to have to dive after him when he tries to get up and run.

"Well, this will never do," Rodney mutters, one hand firmly holding the rope binding John's wrists. He looks around for the first time, and realizes that they're in some sort of wooded area. Dragging John backwards, Rodney pulls him over to a tree, where he wraps the rope around the trunk and ties it off, leaving just enough slack that John can sit down. Urging him down, he gets John situated on the leafy ground. "Now you can't run."

Rodney walks around till he's in front of John, and he can't help the curious glance down. Yep, John's hard. That's one given about the man - tie him up and he gets hard, even when he's not aware of himself, apparently.

Sinking down to the ground, Rodney settles in to wait for John to come back to himself.

***

John knows that time has passed, since the angle of the sun is all wrong for the time it's _supposed_ to be. Besides which, he doesn't remember Rodney tying him up, and that happens infrequently enough that there's a guarantee that he'll remember every single time it's happened.

Plus, he's dressed for a mission and Rodney is sitting on the ground in front of him, drowsing in the warmth instead of, oh, sucking his cock.

His throat is dry and dusty when he croaks out, "Rodney?" but Rodney's reaction is instantaneous.

He opens his eyes, glaring at John. "Are you back with me now, Colonel?" Rodney demands, and if he's being called "Colonel" in private, then he's really in trouble.

"What happened?" John says, hoping that Rodney hasn't noticed that he's hard.

"Oh, you had one of those atypical reactions that the Hermila were _so_ forthcoming about. You decided to go for a little run." Rodney's eyes dropped to his crotch. "And you're still hard. I guess the drugs haven't worn off. I don't even know why I'm trying to talk to you, when you're not going to remember this in a few hours."

John ignores the editorial comments. He's not still drugged, and even if he was, the drugs didn't make him horny. Rodney does that all on his own. "How long have we been out here?"

"About two hours." Well, that explains why his hands feel a little tingly. Not bad, though - Rodney has done a good job of securing him.

"C'mere," John says.

"What? No." Rodney takes a step towards him, though, and John grins.

"I want a kiss, Rodney," John demands. Why not? There's no one out there, and he's hard and horny, plus he's been tied up for at least two hours. Shouldn't he at least get a kiss?

"I'm not kissing you," Rodney says. "You're obviously still high and not in your right mind."

"I'm not high any more," John says. "I just want a kiss. Is that too much to ask for?"

John can't help but notice that Rodney has shifted towards him. "Come on, Rodney. Just give me a kiss, and I'll be good."

"Fine, fine," Rodney huffs. "If it will shut you up." He leans in and gives John a quick peck on the cheek, and then pulls back and smiles.

"Bastard," John growls. "I want a real kiss."

The last word is barely out of his mouth when Rodney leans forward again. This time it's no maidenly kiss. This is more of a plundering. Lips, teeth and tongue all get in on the action, as Rodney sucks on John's tongue and bites his bottom lip.

When Rodney pulls back this time, they're both breathing funny. John is so hard that he could pound nails with his dick, and he'd give anything for a blowjob. "That was better but still not what I wanted," he says, hopeful.

"Oh?" Rodney is smiling, as if he knows what's going through John's head.

John smiles and shakes his head. "I wanted it a little lower." John tugs at the bonds around his wrists, trying to gauge just how proficiently Rodney has absorbed his knot-tying lessons. "Rod _ney_ , come on. There's nice, soft grass for you to -- "

"Discover I'm allergic to and choke to death? I'm so glad you value my well-being, Colonel."

"I'm _tied to a tree!_ It's not like I can force the issue."

Rodney throws him a dirty look. "What is it about your propensity for getting off in bizarre places? You're _tied to a tree_ , as you so eloquently shouted at me, in what bizarre corner of your brain does this imply the perfect, nay, _optimal_ time for you to demand that I perform for you? Or is it just that there aren't any machines around for me to play with for your amusement?"

John is tempted to say 'yes'. A frustrated, angry Rodney is one who acquiesces to sex faster. "Come on, Rodney, I know how much you like it."

Rodney sighs, loud and long. "You know, you drive me _insane_."

Smiling as winsomely as he can, John nods. "Yep. I know."

This sigh is more impatient. "Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Get up."

It's a little bit of a struggle to climb to his feet with his hands tied behind his back, but Rodney more than makes up for it by kneeling at his feet and smiling up at John. His clever fingers are busy at John's fly, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down so that his erection is finally freed.

John takes a deep breath, only to choke when Rodney circles the base of his dick with one hand and sucks the head into his mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he groans.

Rodney is _good_ at giving head. All that talking is definitely good for making his tongue nice and mobile and strong. He demonstrates this ably by licking over John's cock, circling the head and then sucking hard.

It isn't going to take long, not long at all. Between the remains of the drugs working his way out of his system and the fact that he was tied up, he's overloading. Pulling at the ropes securing him to the tree, twisting and turning them in a futile bid to loosen them, he whimpers. "Rodney, I'm close..."

And as always, Rodney takes that as an indication that he should take John deeper, scraping John's cock lightly with his teeth as he pulls back, before going deep again. Then he starts to _hum_.

With a cry, John doubles over as his orgasm rolls through him, leaving him shaken and limp in the ropes. Slowly, he sinks to his knees, so he is face to face with Rodney, who didn't even ask permission before he starts to kiss John, hard and deep.

He can taste himself on Rodney's tongue, sharp and bitter, and he sucks eagerly at Rodney's mouth, trying to find as much of the flavor as he can. He's vaguely aware that Rodney has undone his pants and is jerking himself off. "Yeah, come on," he mumbles into Rodney's mouth. "Give it up."

Rodney moans into his mouth as his strokes speed up, and then he goes rigid as he comes onto the grass.

They cling to each other as breathing returns to normal and bodies stop shaking. Kisses gentle till they are chaste touches of lip to lip. Finally, Rodney pulls away from John. "You're insane," he says fondly. "And you drive me _crazy_."

"And you don't want to be without me," John says.

"You got that right," says Rodney, helping John stand back up and untying his hands. He clucks over the state of John's wrists, which are starting to hurt, and digs in his vest for the antibiotic ointment, which he smears on before he wraps them in gauze. Only then does he fasten his pants, as John pulls up his own.

"Back to work," Rodney days, turning to go down the path.

John stops him with a hand on his arm. "Maybe later I'll tie you to a nice, comfortable bed and suck _you_ off."

Rodney doesn't say anything, but the smile on his face is definite agreement.


End file.
